let's go another round
by desperatesmirks
Summary: La realidad, es que no podrías perderlo.


_**.Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. _

**.Notas:** Es un highschool!AU.

* * *

><p><strong>let's go another round<strong>

* * *

><p>El profesor habla sobre la segunda guerra mundial y tú tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y quedarte dormido, que te sabes el tema de memoria. Tu biblioteca está llena de libros sobre ello.<p>

Con fuerza pateas la silla de él, que está frente tuyo, tomando nota de cada una de las palabras que salen de la boca del energúmeno que tienen como tutor. Como si él tampoco supiera las fechas, los nombres y los motivos. Él pasa más tiempo en esa biblioteca que tú, después de todo. Se gira y te mira con el ceño fruncido. Una clara advertencia de que no lo molestes, que ahora no, _que te calles_.

No sabes por qué te entretiene que te mire así, pero le pateas la silla otra vez, esta vez él ni siquiera se gira, tú ruedas los ojos. Más tarde, en el receso y cuando esté sacando el libro de aritmética de su casillero te dirá, que deberías prestar más atención y que si el tema te aburre, pues _disimular_que estás prestando atención. Te sabes el discurso de memoria. Así que decides hacer algo, tú primera opción siempre es molestarlo, la segunda es dibujarlo.

Para cuando termina la clase, tienes que hacerte recordar que no estás en tu casa junto al montón de historietas, con el carboncillo en la mano. Estás en un salón, con un lápiz número dos y un simple cuadernillo de dibujos. Agarras ambas cosas y las metes sin siquiera fijarte dentro de la mochila.

Le sigues sin siquiera mencionar palabra, él aún está molesto.

—Deberías comportarte —te dice, una vez que están en el pasillo.

—Y tú deberías ser menos aburrido —ahora es él quien hace un gesto de cansancio y bufa—, no pongas esa cara.

—Yo no soy aburrido —aclara, tú lo miras con incredulidad—. No voy a molestarme en seguir con esta conversación, pero no me pidas luego los apuntes.

—Arthur, es historia. Yo sé historia.

—Claro —dice, con condescendencia. Odias ese tono.

—Como sea —vas a decirle que tienes ganas de ver una película, que si se apuran pueden ir a rentar las tres de Volver al Futuro. Arthur parece darse cuenta de que vas a proponerle algo y se adelanta.

—Debo encontrarme con Sarah. —dice, tú frunces el ceño—, para arreglar sobre el proyecto de ciencias.

Asientes con la cabeza. Te cae bien, Sarah, en serio. Es una chica dulce, con su pelo rubio y esa sonrisa que a todos le gustan. Pero, tiene algo, tú dices que es su frente, porque es muy grande, Ariadne dice que son celos. ¿Celos, de _qué_? Puede que la chica tenga ganas de meterse en los pantalones de su, a falta de mejor palabra, amigo. Pero Arthur no ha demostrado interés, de todos modos.

_De todos modos_, no es como si a él le importara. Arthur no tiene por qué aclarar nada.

—Pues… —el momento no es para nada incómodo, sonríes— suerte, Miller. No lo hagan en el armario del conserje, eh. Que sé por experiencia propia que no se verá bien en tu expediente.

—Vete al demonio, Eames.

* * *

><p>El tema con Arthur es bastante simple, en realidad. Se conocen hace años, desde que se mudaron desde Inglaterra, a una casa en los suburbios de California.<p>

Tenía nueve años y estaba de mal humor, no quería vivir en América, no quería dejar a sus amigos. Así que cuando la familia de en frente, los Miller, decidieron pasar a saludar y presentarse, sus padres hicieron lo que todos ellos hacen, meterse en su vida, creer que _necesita un amigo_, y los Miller no podían ser diferentes _pues, Arthur es de su edad, sería bueno que Jack venga a jugar con él mientras se instalan_. Eames, que estaba allí pero, claro, era como si no existiera, bufó con desagrado. El tal Arthur no tenía mejor cara cuando se apareció en su habitación alegando que lo habían mandado para allí.

Se detestaron al instante. No tenían cosas en común, no les gustaban las mismas cosas, Arthur era aburrido, ni siquiera tenían _acentos_parecidos. Estaban sentados en el sofá del living, viendo algún show muy malo en la única televisión de la casa de los Miller. Eames nunca tuvo una televisión, en su casa no era bien recibida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás? —le preguntó Arthur, sin desviar la vista del aparato.

Eames lo pensó. Sus amigos, tal vez. Su abuela.

—Que aquí no nevará en Navidad —allí no nevaría, sería tan raro—, deberíamos habernos mudado más al norte.

—Me gustaría que nevara en Navidad.

Tal vez, ese día comenzaron a quererse un poco además de detestarse. O Eames entendió que sí aprendería a querer a Arthur.

* * *

><p>Claro que es simple. Años de conocerse, y un verano, <em>el verano anterior<em>, pues, se tocaron mutuamente en el ático donde duermes. Ninguno de los dos lo menciona, en un mutuo acuerdo de dejarlo en el olvido.

La realidad, es que no podrías perderlo.

* * *

><p>—No puedo —te dice mientras tú intentas encontrar la otra zapatilla que juras que debería estar debajo de la cama, o dentro del armario, o en algún lado de tu jodida habitación. Tal vez está en el ático, ayer te quedaste dormido allí mientras pintabas.<p>

—Arthur, es una muestra de arte libre y gratuita, estaremos en casa antes de la cena —le dices, mientras recoges unos pinceles del suelo.

—Lo sé pero…

—Sé que habrá pinturas de Bacon —lo interrumpes, sabes que le gusta. Hay un silencio en la otra línea, un silencio que no te agrada.

—Ya tengo planes.

¿Planes? Arthur no hace _planes_, Arthur jamás rechazaría una invitación a una galería de arte dónde habría obras de posguerra y del jodido Francis Bacon, por tener otros planes, los cancelaría. Sin pensarlo. Tragas algo amargo, sabes que no te va a gustar la respuesta pero tienes que preguntar.

—¿Cuáles?

—Tengo que terminar un proyecto de ciencias —claro. Con Sarah.

—Ya —luego lo piensas un momento—. ¿No era hace dos semanas la fecha para entregarlo?

—Tenemos otro —se apresura en decir, no dices nada, te sientas en tu cama y te cubres la cara con un almohadón—. Eames, —te llama—_Eames_.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Arthur nunca lo lamenta. Sólo escuchaste a Arthur decir que lo sentía cuando falleció tu abuela.

—No hay problema —dices, porque por supuesto que no hay problema, Arthur puede hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo libre—. Sabes, debo ir preparándome, si quiero llegar a tiempo a la muestra.

—Eames —vuelve a llamarte, como si no tuviera tu completa atención. Desde hace _años_que tiene tu completa atención—, no quiero que…

—Dije que no había problemas. Adiós, Arthur.

—Adiós.

Cuando vas al ático a buscar tu zapatilla, te tiras en el colchón que está junto a la ventana. En el atril hay una pintura de él, porque estabas aburrido y es lo que haces cuando estás aburrido, porque esa pintura es importante, o lo era hasta hacía unos minutos. Recuerdas que hace seis meses no podías ni pasarte más de diez minutos allí sin pensar en lo que habían hecho. Creías que jamás podrías volver a poner un pie en el ático porque el recuerdo te atormentaría siempre.

La realidad de lo que habían hecho, en cambio, te golpea con fuerza cada vez que ves a Arthur.

No sales de tu casa esa noche. En la galería, que tenía un sector para pintores amateurs, hay un espacio vacío, donde iría colgada una pintura. Lo único que está es el cartel, pequeño, con el nombre de la obra y el artista.

_«Incomprensible. Complicado. Tú.»_por Jack Eames.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Arthur, que estaba muy ocupado intentando hacer una lista de los libros que le gustaría que le regalen para su cumpleaños.<p>

—Estoy dibujando —contestó Eames, como si fuese algo obvio.

—Sí, eso lo sé —respondió, con exasperación, a Eames le encanta cuando Arthur utiliza ese tono con él—, pero _¿qué haces?_

—Oh —no estaba seguro, era un bosquejo. A él siempre le gustó dibujar, a falta de televisión, siempre encontró eso divertido, relajante. Le ayudaba a pensar—, no tengo idea.

Arthur se paró y dejó el cuaderno a un lado. Se acercó a él.

—Se parece a… —él tampoco estaba seguro. Eames sintió su respiración cerca de su mejilla y levantó la vista, allí a su lado estaba Arthur. Tenían doce años.

—Se parece a ti.

Arthur lo miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa grande, que hacía que se le formaran pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y que sólo se la regalaba a pocas personas.

—Sí, es verdad.

Eames, ese día, también aprendió a querer esa sonrisa.

Te despiertas en el ático, en el colchón del suelo. Tienes una chaqueta que no es tuya sobre tus hombros. Arthur está sentado cerca de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo. Tú odias que fume.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Terminé antes —dice exhalando el humo, Eames no sabe qué hora es, pero tampoco puede ser tan temprano. ¿Verdad? —Cuando volví, observé que estaba la luz encendida. Y tus padres no están.

Tus padres están fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Creíste que era algún ladrón? —sonríes, ¿quién querría robar algo allí arriba?

—No. Supe que eras tú —te contesta, luego gira la cabeza y por primera vez te mira a los ojos—. No has ido a la galería.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —¿Y a él qué le importa si vas o no a una estúpida muestra de arte? Es tu vida, tú tienes que tener ganas de salir o no.

—Porque tuve ganas de quedarme en mi jodida casa. Y apaga esa cosa, ¿Quieres?

Arthur lo hace. Lo apaga contra la ventana y luego tira las cenizas fuera. No hace frío, pero todavía no es verano y entra esa brisa fría por la ventana haciendo que tiembles un poco, te quitas la chaqueta y se la devuelves mientras te sientas.

—No deberías habértela perdido por mi.

—¿Y quién dijo que no fui por ti? —dices. Claro que no fuiste por él, todo, _siempre_es por él. Arthur, sin embargo, no dice nada. Se quedan en silencio un rato—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Deben ser las tres o las cuatro.

Lo miras, está con el brazo apoyado en su rodilla, mientras juega con el dobladillo de esa camisa horrible que tiene puesta. Cuando miras con detenimiento gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana, puedes ver que es tuya. Te paras, y buscas el interruptor de la luz.

—No. No prendas la luz —escuchas que te dice Arthur desde donde está sentado.

—Arthur —suspiras, ¿qué demonios le pasa? Dejas que tu frente toque la pared.

—No lo hagas —vuelve a repetir. Esta vez, su voz viene de más cerca. Vas a girarte para preguntarle por qué, pero en su lugar decides quedarte callado, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de dejar pasar ese momento—. No lo hagas.

Está detrás de ti.

Lo que te parecen horas, tal vez sean minutos, o segundos. Pero a ti te parecen que pasan horas así, sintiendo a Arthur tan cerca de ti, el calor que emana su cuerpo detrás del tuyo, pero sin rozarse. Mientras esa sensación horrible que te ha estado atormentando por meses vuelve a instalarse en el pecho con más fuerza. Arthur se está alejando de ti, y allí es cuando lo entiendes completamente. Está parado tan cerca pero está tan lejos.

—Arthur —se lo dices, porque no te aguantas. No te importa que no te entienda, tienes que decírselo—, _Arthur_, estás tan lejos.

—No —dice él. Sonríes un poco, es obvio que Arthur va a recalcar lo obvio. Sin embargo, sientes como una mano se posa en tu espalda—. No, Eames —repite. La mano que está en tu espalda no se queda allí, de a poco va bajando, para luego retroceder y volver a subir, mientras la otra se apoya en tu cadera—. Estoy aquí —te roza el cuello, despacio, con sus dedos de pianista pero que jamás han tocado ese instrumento. A ti te tiembla todo el cuerpo—. ¿Ves? _Estoy aquí_.

—Te irás —son las palabras que te salen de la boca, sin pensarlo. Porque se irá, se alejará de nuevo, serán meses de tortura. Arthur te obliga a que te gires. Tú aún tienes los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que en esa parte de la habitación la oscuridad los engulle y nada se puede ver del todo bien. Sabes que si abres los ojos, será real. O al revés. ¿Te imaginas la desilusión si es otro de sus sueños?

—Eames —escuchas que te dice, sus labios cerca de los tuyos—. No me iré, lo prometo. Esta vez no.

No soportas más. Tu mano se instala en su nuca y lo estás besando. _Besando_. Arthur suspira bajo el toque de tus labios y te da permiso para que hagas con los de él lo que quieras, ahora eres tú quien gimes dentro de su boca cuando te muerde la lengua. Tiras de los pelos de su nuca para separarlo de ti, porque si tú te tienes que mover no podrías hacerlo.

Arthur se queja.

—Arthur, esto no será un accidente —dices cerca de su oído—, esto no será un experimento. Lo que llegue a pasar, volverá a pasar. Porque por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara que pones cuando te corres, o en los sonidos que haces cuando mi mano está en tu polla. Y, dios, ni siquiera sabes las veces que me he imaginado que me permites chupártela —Arthur gime, un sonido que sólo has escuchado una vez pero que va directo a tu entrepierna, con la mano que tienes libre le aprietas su erección sobre los jeans que lleva puestos—. Y quiero follarte, Arthur, quiero follarte y que te des cuenta que siempre he estado aquí, que _yo_ soy lo que _tú_quieres. Y que no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí —dice Arthur, hace un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista, te mira con esos ojos serios, esos que no guardan lugar para los juegos, esos que prometen y jamás olvidan—Sí, Eames. Sí.

* * *

><p>Cuando te despiertas, unas horas después, el ático está lleno de luz por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana. Arthur te está mirando.<p>

—¿Sabes que Sarah y yo nunca hemos hecho nada?

No quieres que esa sea lo primero que te diga después de haber despertado de una de las mejores noches de tu vida. Te tapas la cara con las manos.

—Es un sueño, que estés hablando de esa luego de haber gritado mi nombre con mi polla en tu culo, es un sueño.

Arthur se ríe. Tú te quitas una mano y lo miras con uno de tus ojos.

—Volverá a pasar —dice, con una sonrisa.

—Sí —contestas, de repente la idea no te parece tan mala, te giras y en un rápido movimiento lo tienes debajo de tu cuerpo—. Ya, si quieres.

—¿Tienes miedo? —la pregunta te paraliza un momento, lo miras a la cara y puedes ver que te lo pregunta en serio, vas a decirle _¿De qué?_, pero lo sabes. De todo, esto, de qué pasará después, de lo que dijeron y de lo que aún no han descubierto. De ese sentimiento extraño que aparece cada vez que lo ves, que estuvo desde siempre, desde las navidades con nieve falsa y de colores que tuvieron tu primer año allí, en California.

—No —respondes con sinceridad. Te acercas y lo besas despacio, un beso suave. Arthur aún está tenso. Te separas.

—¿Somos…? —no termina la frase, con los ojos cerrados espera tu respuesta. Ahora tú también estás tenso.

—No, claro que no —dices, ambos se relajan.

Falta mucho para eso. Están en secundaria, después de todo. Pero lo importante, es que Arthur no se irá, que no vas a perderlo.

Es todo bastante simple. Lo suyo con Arthur.

De acuerdo, no lo es. Es incomprensible. Es complicado, pero es suyo y de Arthur. Es una relación que nunca has entendido, que has dibujado, con la que has soñado y te has hecho pajas. Sabes que lo odias, un poco, por todo lo que te afecta, pero, también, has aprendido a quererle. Has aprendido todo lo que necesitas, para saber que no hay vuelta atrás.

Con Arthur nunca la hay. Sólo hay otras oportunidades, siempre hay más chances.

Todas terminan de la misma manera.

Pero ni a ti, ni a Arthur, parece molestarles.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie.<strong>_


End file.
